Joshua and Shego
by luvsvelma
Summary: Joshua and Shego decide on taking their relationship to the next level, getting married. Plus an old friend of Joshua's returns, Danielle. She becomes good friends with Kim, Ron and Shego


Joshua and Shego

By: luvsvelma

Prologue: Joshua and Shego show major interest in each other. Joshua sees Shego as the girlfriend he always wanted and Shego sees Joshua as the boyfriend she always wanted, the two of them really love each other very much and their relationship may go to the next level, getting married. A blast from Joshua's past as Danielle, his old friend returns. She becomes friends with Kim, Ron and Shego.

Kim Possible is © Disney Channel, NOT ME!

Chapter 1, taking the next step

It was a nice cool morning in Middleton and Joshua was pacing in his room, thinking about how he wanted to take the next step with his girlfriend, Shego. He fumbles with something in his pocket and takes out a small black box with a 30 karat diamond ring. He puts it back into his pocket as his girlfriend, Shego, knocks and enters his room. "Shego, I have a question for you. I want to be with you forever and I love you, so I want to ask you this, will you marry me?" Joshua asks, getting down on one knee and showing her the ring. "YES, YES I WILL MARRY YOU!!!" Shego responds as Joshua slips the ring onto her right ring finger and the two happy lovers share a kiss. Kim and Ron walk into the room. "Looks like Joshua just proposed" says Ron, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Kim smiles at her brother and friend, feeling very happy for them. Shego tells her brothers about her engagement and Hego, her oldest brother, was honored that she wanted him to give her away at the wedding. Joshua tells his and Kim's parents, and he tells Ron, Wade and even Mr. Barkin and everyone at school, all except for Bonnie, who just rolls her teal colored eyes. Everyone congratulates Joshua and Shego on the engagement. There was a knock on the possible family house door. Kim goes to answer it and sees a woman, about in her mid 20's, brown hair, brown eyes, long purple dress and heels. "Hi, may I help you?" Kim asks politely. "I'm Danielle Jennifer Barklet, Joshua's old friend" she responds. Joshua gasps at this. "Dan... Dan… Danielle?" he asks in shock. "Hi Joshua, nice to see you again" Danielle responds, smiling at him with a friendly smile.

Chapter 2, Meet Danielle, Joshua's old friend

Kim gave Danielle a cup of hot cocoa and some brownies as she sat on the possible family couch. "So, you're an old friend of Joshua's'?" Kim asks. Danielle nods as she sips her cocoa. "Where'd you come from Danielle?" Ron asks politely. "I come from New York, where everyone feels like they are on Broadway. It's a very beautiful city and maybe someday, you, Ron, Shego and Joshua will visit" Danielle responds, putting her hand through her long brown hair. "I've heard about Broadway, the show "Mama Mia" is playing in mid-spring and I heard talking about taking the entire class to New York for the day to see the sights and the show" Kim says to Ron and Joshua with a smile. "That's so awesome, now back to basics. I heard your getting married Joshua, congrats buddy" says Danielle, patting Joshua on the back and shaking hands with Shego. "Thank you" says Joshua, smiling at his friend who he'd not seen for a while until now. Shego smiled at her boyfriend and soon to be husband as she goes into the kitchen and sees Mrs. Possible cooking eggs, bacon, toast and sausages. "Kimmie, Ron, Joshua, Danielle, Jim, Tim, breakfast" she yells as everyone walks into the kitchen. Everyone sat at the table, Kim and Ron sitting together while Shego and Joshua sat together as well.

Chapter 3, Kim and Joshua's day together

"Kim, how about we take a day where we go to the museum or the aquarium today, just the two of us, spending time as brother and sister" Joshua tells his sister. "That's a great idea, we can go to the museum and the aquarium, I earned enough money in my babysitting and from my job at Club Banana" say Kim. "Cool" Joshua says to his sister with a big smile on his face. "Then its settled, after breakfast, we'll head down to the aquarium and the museum afterward, then Bueno Nacho for lunch, then we'll go to the zoo for a little while then we'll come home and have steak for dinner with the family" says Kim, going up to her room and putting on a long sleeved shirt, long pants, putting on makeup, fixing her hair and grabbing her purse and putting her lipstick, mascara, mini mirror, kimmunicator and cell phone in her purse. She then put on her sneakers and pulled her long red hair into a ponytail. Kim ran downstairs and closed the door to her room so Jim and Tim couldn't get into her room. She then grabbed her car and house keys as she and Joshua walked to her car, after Kim kissed her mom, Ron and dad goodbye and Joshua kissed his parents and Shego goodbye and shook Ron's hand. "We shouldn't be back too late" says Kim. "Are you sure you have enough money? Here's an extra $30 dollars" says Kim's dad, giving her $30 dollars extra. Kim hugged her dad as the family, Ron, Danielle and Shego walked outside and waved goodbye to Kim and Joshua as they drive off to spend the day together. Kim and Joshua first headed to the museum. "This is nice, just the two of us, brother and sister, spending a nice day together" says Kim as the two walk around the museum and buy souvenirs after the two finished at the museum. Kim then drove to the aquarium and Joshua paid for the both of them this time. After the aquarium, Kim and Joshua go to Bueno Nacho for a quick lunch, then after lunch, Kim and Joshua head to the zoo. "This is the best day ever" Kim says, sipping her water bottle. After the zoo, Kim and Joshua go to the mall for a little bit and Kim buys some new Cuddle Buddies, and she sees Bonnie in the store as well. "YOU LIKE CUDDLE BUDDIES?" Kim asks Bonnie. "No, they're for my younger cousin… okay yes, I love cuddle buddies" says Bonnie. "It's okay to like cuddle buddies" says Kim, patting Bonnie on her back. "Thanks K, and congrats Joshua" says Bonnie as she and Kim hug and she shakes Joshua's hand. Bonnie smiles as Kim and Joshua leave the mall after Joshua got a few things and the two headed home. It was around 6:06 P.M. when Kim and Joshua returned home. "Hi Kimmie, dinner should be ready in 10 minutes, we're grilling tonight" says Kim's dad, grilling the steaks outside. "Okay daddy" Kim responds sitting down and snuggling up with Ron as he and Joshua talk. "There's a game coming out tomorrow, want to come with me to Middleton mall to buy it?" Ron asks Joshua. "Sure, that'll be fun" says Joshua with a smile.

Chapter 4, Joshua and Ron Stoppable, best friends

Joshua and Ron are at the mall and Ron buys his zombie mayhem game while Joshua is in another store, getting some comics that he needs and also some action figures that come with his comics and once he finishes, the two head to the food court to get some lunch. "So, congrats on your engagement to Shego, I think you'll really enjoy being with her forever dude" says Ron, doing a special fist punch with Joshua. "Thanks man, I'm glad we're getting to become such good friends" says Joshua with a smile as he sips his ice tea. Ron and Joshua then head to the arcade and play a few games for about 2 ½ hours or 3 hours then the two head home on Ron's new and improved scooter, this time it goes way faster than his old one. Once the two friends got home, Joshua got an ice tea and Ron took a soda out of the fridge. The two friends sit on the couch and Ron starts playing one of his new games as Joshua reads one of his comics and watches Ron play the video game as well. Kim smiles at Ron and Joshua, knowing that they had become the best of friends and soon the two friends fall asleep and Kim covers the two friends with a blanket, turns off the video game and kisses Ron on the cheek as she goes upstairs to her room, gets into her PJ's, turns her lights out, gets into her bed and soon falls asleep as well as Shego and Danielle both sleeping over in Kim's room.

Chapter 5, Joshua and Shego's day together

Shego woke up to see Joshua in the room with her. "Hey sweetie" he says, kissing her cheek. "Hi baby, ready to spend a day together?" Shego asks. "Yeah, I'm ready honey bun, just let me get ready" says Shego, grabbing her clothing and going into the bathroom, getting dressed, freshening up and brushing her teeth and hair. She grabs her black and green purse and puts her mascara, lip-gloss, mirror, cell phone, wallet with money and hairbrush into her purse. She slips on her sneakers and the two go out to Joshua's car. Joshua and Shego soon arrive at a very elegant restaurant. "Only the best for you sweetie" says Joshua, making Shego blush. Once the two are seated, Joshua requests a very special meal for two then he whispers about a surprise after lunch since the two would be getting married very soon. The waiter gave the two the heart steak for two and Joshua's was made special, so he could eat it after he took his meds. After the steak hearts for two was finished, the waiter brought out a very special type of dessert, one that Joshua could actually eat and one Shego would also enjoy. The two eat their dessert together, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "Shego, we have to plan our wedding soon, honey, how's about we work on our wedding plans tomorrow?" Joshua asks, after wiping his mouth with a napkin. Shego takes a sip of her water after washing down her food. "That's perfect, we'll work on the reception, the food at the wedding, a place for the reception, where to have the wedding, what type and the theme and the color of dresses, the bridesmaids, the best man, flower girl, ring bear and the person to give me away to you" says Shego, taking a sip of water. "Good idea sweetie pie" says Joshua after paying for the bill, the two go back to Kim's house and they sit at the kitchen table with a bunch of wedding papers they got earlier in the week and start to plan the wedding that Joshua and Shego intend to have.

Chapter 6, Wedding Plans

Joshua and Shego were sitting at the kitchen table together, stacks of papers all around the two. "Okay, we're going to do a superhero wedding, Hollywood, New York, or just a plain wedding" says Shego, reading off the wedding ideas in front of her. "How about we do a Hollywood style wedding, and it'll be in a church" says Joshua. "Perfect, now we have to work out a guest list. I know Kim's coming, her parents, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Cousin Joss, Uncle Slim, Kim's nana, Monique, Felix, Danielle, Ron's parents, your cousin Jeremy, my brothers, Global Justice, Team Impossible, the cheerleading squad, and with all the other teachers at Middleton High and that's about it" says Shego, reading off the long guest list. "Well, we better plan our catering menu and where we're going to have the wedding. How about in Clyde's, that's a nice place to have the wedding" suggests Joshua. "Perfect and Clyde's can cater our entire wedding" says Shego, writing everything down in a notebook as the two are planning their wedding. Shego then takes out some freshly bought wedding invites, already written out and ready to be sent. The invitation said "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Shego and Joshua Possible. February 14th, 2010 at 5:30 P.M." "Perfect, and it'll be just in time for Valentine's day" says Shego happily, kissing Joshua's cheek. The couple work hard on the wedding plans and a few hours later, Shego and Joshua sigh and lean back in their chairs. "Whew, this was lots of fun, planning our perfect wedding and tomorrow's the rehearsal" says Shego as the two look at the clock and seeing it said 6:59 P.M., it was almost time for bed. Joshua and Shego had some leftover dinner from the other night, got into their PJ's and soon, drifted off into a nice deep sleep.

Chapter 7, Wedding Rehearsal

Shego and Joshua woke up the next morning and got into their practice wedding garb and headed up to the place where the wedding was being held. There was a lot of work and practice going into this wedding but it would all be worth it once Shego and Joshua were married for real. As the flower girl and ring bear walked down the aisle for practice, Shego was very nervous about the real thing now. "Don't worry sis, you're going to do just fine" says her older brother Hego as Mego and the Wego twins walked down the aisle and to their spots. After the rehearsal, Joshua, Shego and the wedding gang all went to eat lunch at Clyde's. "This is going to be the best wedding ever and I made sure we had food you could eat sweetie" Shego tells Joshua as he smiles and sips his ice tea. Then, everyone goes home to rest up for the big day tomorrow evening. Shego and Joshua got into their PJ's, kissed goodnight, got into bed and soon the couple, soon to be husband and wife, fell fast asleep.

Chapter 8, the Wedding Part 1

It was around 6 A.M. when Joshua and Shego woke up and got ready for their wedding. Shego went off with Kim, Danielle, the maid of honors, Mrs. Dr. Possible and the flower girl while Joshua went off with the boys in a separate limo and met up at the wedding center. "I'm so nervous" says Shego as Kim touches up Shego's make-up. "Don't worry, just take deep breaths and think happy thoughts" says Kim, helping Shego relax as they help her with her veil and put it over her face. Hego was outside the room, waiting to give his sister away. The best men, bridesmaids, maid of honor, flower girl, ring bear and others had already gone down the aisle. The "Wedding March" begins and everyone stands up to see Shego walk down the aisle. "I'm going to miss you sis" says Hego, tears in his eyes as he brings his sister to Joshua, shakes Joshua's hand and kisses his sisters cheek before taking his place with the wedding group. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony" says the priest as the wedding begins.

Chapter 9, the Wedding Part 2

"Shelia Go, do you take Joshua Possible as your lawfully wedded husband? Through rich and sickness in health and poor for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks Shego. "I do" she responds. "Do you Joshua Possible take Shelia Go as your lawfully wedded wife? Through rich and sickness in health and poor for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks Joshua. "I do" he responds. "Now, the bride and groom will do their vows. "I Joshua/Shego, take thee Shego/Joshau as my lawfully wedded wife/husband. For better or worse, rich or poor, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live" Joshua and Shego say in unison as they put their rings on each other. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" says the priest as Shego and Joshua share their first kiss as husband and wife. Later at the reception, everyone is dancing and having a good time. "And now, the bride and groom will cut the cake" says the DJ as Joshua and Shego cut their cake and kiss again. "Now, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance together" says Kim into the microphone as Shego and Joshua step onto the dance floor and dance to "Can you feel the love tonight" from the Lion King. After the wedding and reception ended, Joshua and Shego start planning their honeymoon to Disneyworld and Universal for two months

Chapter 10, Joshua and Shego's honeymoon

Shego and Joshua were on a plane, flying to Disneyworld, very excited about their honeymoon. Later, after the married couple got to Florida, they went right to Disneyworld and rode on a couple of rides. Later that day, the two headed over to Universal and went on the twister ride and for the next 58 days, the two enjoyed their time in Disneyworld and Universal Studios. "This was the best honeymoon ever" says Shego as she and Joshua share a long happy kiss and ride back home to Middleton

The

End


End file.
